ultra_gaming_galaxiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Luigi
Luigi is the second main protagonist as well as a main character in the Super Mario series. He is Mario's brother. Luigi is often the second player, but in some games like Luigi's Mansion, he is the main character. Luigi's main color is green, he appears in most Mario games, alongside Mario, his brother, who is the main character of the franchise. Luigi is in some cross-over universes, like Super Smash Brothers and Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, as well. He has a close relationship with Daisy, Mario, Yoshi, Princess Peach, Toad, Bowser, King Boo, Waluigi, and Wario. Luigi is slightly taller and thinner than Mario. He is seen to have a cowardly, but brave personality. It is shown in Luigi's Mansion, that Luigi is afraid of ghosts. Luigi is Italian, like his brother Mario. It is possible from all the rumors that Mario and Luigi are, indeed, plumbers. Appearance Luigi has a mustache with two lumps. He has a big oval-ish nose, too. Along with thin black eyebrows, brown hair and shoes, and blue irises. He wears a green hat with a L, and a green shirt. With matching, blue overalls, yellow buttons, and a pair of white gloves. Relationships Daisy- Daisy is seen to be Luigi's wife, although this isn't confirmed. They have a good relationship, due to being husband and wife, having good chemistry in Mario Baseball games, and in mario Tennis for the N64, they are default partners. In Mario Kart Wii, at Daisy Circuit, there's a giant statue with both of them holding hands and dancing. Mario- Mario is Luigi's older brother. Although, Mario is the main hero and almost saves Luigi all the time, Luigi rescued his brother, too, sometimes. Like in Mario is Missing!, Luigi's Mansion for GameCube, and Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, the 3DS sequel to the GameCube, Luigi's Mansion. Luigi has a small rivalry with Mario, because he is the main star, Luigi is kind of jealous. In Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, Luigi says "One day, I want to be a great plumber, like my bro." Yoshi- Luigi and Yoshi's chemistry in Mario Baseball games are neutral, but in the TV show, Yoshi enjoys Luigi telling him bedtime stories, also mistaking Luigi as his mama. In Mario Party games, their team name is Green Team, and Green Machines, due to both Luigi and Yoshi are green. Princess Peach- Peach is a good friend of Luigi's. Luigi saves Peach alot of the time along with Mario and other heroes. In Mario Baseball games, both Luigi and Peach have good chemistry. Otherwise, both of them are good friends. In a Mario Power Tennis victory scene, Peach blows a kiss to Luigi. At the end of most Mario games, Peach kisses Luigi if the player is playing as Luigi. Toad- Toad is a good friend of Luigi's too. The two aren't as close as how Toad and Mario is, but talking to a specific Toad in Super Mario 64 DS, he says "Later, we should call you the Luigi brothers." Other Toads, say that Luigi should be more heroic, like his older brother, Mario. Enemies Bowser- Bowser isn't much of a threat to Luigi as with Mario. Bowser forgets Luigi's name, most of the time as well. From time to time, giving Luigi nicknames, from Green 'Stache to Mr. Green. Luigi is a threat to Bowser in some games like Super Mario Galaxy and Super Mario Galaxy 2. Luigi's real enemy is King Boo. King Boo- King Boo is a menace to Luigi in some games, such as Luigi's Mansion and it's sequel kidnapping his brother Mario, and trapping Mario into a painting. King Boo is the final boss in the original Luigi's Mansion wearing a Bowser suit. In Super Mario 64 DS, King Boo locks Luigi away, and in Mario Baseball games, Luigi and King Boo share bad chemistry. Waluigi- Waluigi is Luigi's main rival, due to both of them having a crush on Daisy. In all games, the two appear in, they are very hostile and rude to one another. In Mario Baseball games, Luigi and Waluigi share bad chemistry just like Luigi and King Boo share bad chemistry. Luigi makes a gesture at Waluigi in Mario Tennis, angering him. Luigi and Waluigi scowl at each other in the Mario Party 3 picture. After that, Waluigi kept on harassing Luigi from sports, to following him, to confronting him. After that point, Luigi kept on ignoring Waluigi. Wario- Wario isn't a pain to Luigi as with him and Mario, instead they are friendly to each other sometimes. Like Wario tying Luigi's shoelaces as shown in the Mario Party 3 introduction. But sometimes, Wario enjoys giving a little trouble to Luigi. Information Species: Human Gender: Male Universe(s): Mario, Super Smash Brothers, Mario and Sonic at the Olympic games Role: Playable Character, Ally Main Color: Green Voice Actor: Charles Martinet (1997- Now) First Appearance: Mario Bros. (1983)- Arcade, Atari 2600, Atari 5200, NES, Apple II, Commodore 64, Atari 7600, FM-7, NEC PC88, Amstrad CPC, Atari 8-Bit reader, e-Reader, Game Boy Advance, Virtual Console (Wii), Virtual Console (3DS), Virtual Console (Wii U) Latest Appearance: Dr. Luigi (2013)- Wii U Game Appearances Mario Bros. Mario Bros. marks Luigi's first appearance. He is basically Mario with different clothing. Both Mario and Luigi have the same abilities, unlike present games. You can only play as him in 2-Player mode. Super Mario Bros. Series Super Mario Bros. Super Mario Bros. is Luigi's second game. He still has his old powers from the original Mario Bros. Once again, he is only playable in 2-Player mode. Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels In the Japan-only sequel to Super Mario Bros., He is the character who can jump the highest. He can also be playable in another mode, not 2-Player. This also marks the first time, Mario and Luigi are different in abilities. Super Mario Bros. 2 In Super Mario Bros. 2, Luigi can jump higher like in Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels. Unlike Lost Levels, Luigi is now the semi-weakest of the group. Super Mario Bros. 3 In Super Mario Bros. 3, Luigi can now carry more objects and items. But once again, he is only avalible in Multiplayer mode, (2-Player). Super Mario World In Super Mario World, Luigi has the exact same abilities as in previous games. Now, he has a new feature, the abil ity to Spin Jump. Luigi has different sprites in all 3 versions of Super Mario World. Unlike Mario, Luigi can scuttle jump, and Luigi's Yoshi can spin out enemies it has eaten. Super Mario 64 DS Luigi was meant to be in the original Super Mario 64, but this idea was scraped. But, he did appear in it's remake for the DS, alongside Mario, Wario, and Yoshi. He is first trapped in the room where the Green L above a locked room is, inside the castle. Luigi can flutter jump a little bit like Yoshi. He can also run across water for a few seconds. When, Luigi eats a Power Flower, Luigi turns invisible, meaning that he can go through SOME things, not all. When Luigi does a somersault, he does a little twirl like a Fly Guy. In order to unlock Luigi as a playable character, the player must be Mario, and go to Boo's Big Haunt and fight King Boo. Once Mario has beaten King Boo, he must go the locked room with the Green L above it and press A at the door. The door should open, and a few seconds later, Luigi should appear and a little description should appear telling about Luigi. Super Mario Galaxy Category:Male Characters Category:Super Mario Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Protagonists